1. Field of the Invention;
The present invention relates to derivatives of brendane and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to novel derivatives of brendane represented by the following general formula [I] and having utilities as medicines, perfumes and starting materials therefor. ##STR3## wherein R is a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and R.sup.1 to R.sup.3 each represent a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
2. Prior Art;
Derivatives of tricyclic hydrocarbons are important as medicines, perfumes and starting materials therefor. However, they are prepared generally through extremely complicated processes from very expensive starting materials, and hence have almost no industrial values. Complicated production processes and high costs for these materials pose obstacles for development and production of novel medicines and perfumes. Under these circumstances, there is a demand for a novel derivative of tricyclic hydrocarbon which is inexpensive and can be prepared by a simple process.